Dead Grails
' The Dead Grails' are a set of items that were created by the Dark Lord Sauron for dark purposes, and if pieced together they could create a truly destructive event. Constructed by the Dark Lord in order to corupt the more powerful of the Numenorian Princes they were instead captured by a Teutonic German named Ignotus Peverrel of whom hid them away. Over time nearly all have been incovered from their dungeons and thus have become exposed to the humans the way Sauron originally intended. Elements of the Dead Grails History Creation Entering Alcase : '' "I was alone for the first time in my life, and the lonliness was a pain worse then anything I'd felt since the death of my parents. It wasn't the lack of human companionship it was the fact that I couldn't reach out and touch Harry if I wanted to. Everything that was good was just so far away, and it seemed clear to me as I searched the ruins that nothing was going to be easy on this path."'' : -Hermione Granger Hermione would enter Alcase as the forces of the Kingdom of Alcase were battling internal chaos forces led by one of the ruling house, but for her she didn't see how truly dangerous the land was all she saw was the fact that she was seperated from everything that she loved including Harry most of all. She had teleported herself into the capital of Strasburg where she was hoping to find Leliana Orsinio of whom she had gathered had the ring because it was meant to be passed down to every female member of House Orsinio. As she searched the town she discovered that the royal family and most of the military of Alcase was in the west where they had gone to battle the forces of John Orsinio. Realizing she had to act quickly before Leliana Orsinio possibly was killed and lost the ring to the forces of evil that she might not be able to get the ring back from. Hermione would travel by horse for days, running her horse ragged until she discovered the battlefield, and the camped army of Alcase. When she waded through the thousands of bodies she wondered sadly whether she was too late, but when she was taken in by several Alcase gaurds her hope rose. Finding the Ring : '' "Seeing her alive told me for the first time that I might actually be able to do this without Harry having to die. If I could just find all the dead grails I could save him. If only..."'' : -Hermione Granger She was immediatly taken to a low level commander, and when she was cleared that she wasn't a member of the defeated forces of John Orsinio she asked to be taken to Leliana Orsinio, and the gaurds told her where she was, and she bolted towards the area. Finding her tent she barged in without any sort of notice, and the gaurds posted at the tent didn't react quick enough and she was inside the tent with Lelliana. Once inside the tent she used Magi to close to entrances, and block herself in with Leliana. Leliana immediatly went for her sword, and as she grabbed for it Hermione saw the ring on her finger, and dropped to her knees in happiness. Leliana at this point was beyond confused but she called out for aid, and she could hear the sounds of swords hitting against the tent but as soon as they hit the cloth the sword was pushed away, and no damage was caused. As the commotion outside got more out of hand and more and more gaurds tried to get in Johanas reached the area after hearing the alert, and attempted to charge his way through the tent to no avail. Leliana Orsinio : What sort of Magi is this?...Do you not speak women? Hermione Granger :'' I speak...its just I never thought I'd actually find one of them. I just assumed he would have been two steps ahead of me...but you...your proof that I can save him.'' Leliana Orsinio : Save who? "Hermione Granger : Harry. The two would proceede to talk and Hermione showed her the book profising the danger of the ring in her company, and after realizing that Hermione meant her no harm she lowered her sword and Hermione released the spell blocking the tent. As the spell went down Johanson barged through the cloth and crashed into the tent before getting up and picking Hermione up by the neck and nearly killing her before Leliana was able to get him to release her. The three would talk, and eventually Hermione would eventually get the ring, and told them thank you for their help, and she was sorry for everything that she had caused to them. As she got on her horse to leave and everyone said goodbye the sound of trumpets went off, and as she peered towards the sound she saw a massive dark cloud on the horizon. Category:Magic Items